


Mama Knows Best Reprise

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College life can be a big bag of dicks, Family Feels, Laura Arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes off to college and realises she forgot something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Knows Best Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Woah we are done with the Laura arc.  
> I hope this is the ending everyone dreamed of and stay tuned for the John arc.
> 
> Ages  
> Stiles- 39  
> Derek-46  
> Laura- 19

Stiles sat in the kitchen quiet, staring at his favorite picture. The picture showed Derek and a baby Laura.

Derek had this look of terror on his face but the whole thing was very serene.

Stiles sighed and pulled out his wallet putting the picture back. His head turned when he heard the sound of the front door opening.

Laura and Derek emerged from outside.

Derek walked up and kissed his husband on the cheek. “Everything is all packed and I checked the engine, everything is running good.”

Stiles smiled and turned to his oldest daughter. “Now you double checked to make sure you got everything, because we won’t drive up and bring you something if you forget it.”

“Yes Stiles, I tripled checked if I forgot anything it was purely on purpose.” She said rolling her eyes.

He came forward and hugged her. “Good to know.”

He pulled back and held her face in his hands. “College will be hell but you know what I say; if you’re going through hell keep going.”

Laura pulled back and moved to hug Derek.

“Remember this is still you’re home and you can come back any time.” Derek said hugging her tight.

Laura nodded. “I know dad, I’ll be fine.”

Laura turned around and grabbed her coat and turned back to face her parents. “If I need anything I’ll call and I’ll see you at Christmas, ok?”

Stiles nodded and with that Laura turned and walked out the door, entered the car and drove away.

Stiles’ watched until the car was out of sight.

He closed the door and walked to the couch. “Well now what?”

Derek laughed. “Have you forgotten we still have two other kids?” He said sitting on the couch next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “I know but that is my baby girl.”

Derek hugged Stiles to him. “Don’t let Alyssa hear you say that.”

Stiles snuggled into his side. “I won’t, I just will miss her.”

Derek nodded, “Me too, but we still have to go on.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and pulled away from Derek, standing up. “Well let’s go on and make dinner then.” He said pulling Derek up and into the kitchen.

It took two hours to get to the college from the house and by the time she got there Laura was ready for a nap.

She sighed and grabbed her suitcase, vowing to get the other things tomorrow, and began her trek up to her dorm.

The dorm building was noisy and crowded. Laura pushed her way through the crowd of people to make it to her dorm.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned her key in the lock and stepped into her dorm.

It was a simple dorm with two beds and two dressers. One side of the room was occupied by a girl about Laura’s age. She had long brown hair, a petite figure and horn-rim glasses. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and gave a look of displeasure.

Laura took in a deep breath. “Hi, I’m Laura I’m your roommate, Tiffany right?”

Tiffany sneered. “They told me I was getting a single room.”

Laura sighed in annoyance. “Well obviously you’re not, so very nice to meet you.”

“Just make sure you don’t get any of your grubby things on my side of the room, I like order.” Tiffany said with a glare.

“Oh trust me I wouldn’t want anything of mine touching yours, it might get infected.” She glared back setting her suitcase down on the bed and began unpacking and putting things away.

Once everything was put away she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

“What the hell are you doing?” Laura sighed and sat up.

“I am sleeping, I have been driving for two hours and I am tired, is that alright with you.” She said with a glare.

“You can’t sleep, orientation is in 15 minutes and everyone has to go lest we make the entire freshman class look bad.” Tiffany said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Laura sat up with a huff. “Fine but I hope to get some sleep after.” She pushed up and walked out the door.

Orientation was long and drawn out and afterwards Laura can’t wait to get back to bed.

Laura laid down a little after midnight and fell into a deep sleep.

 It didn’t seem long before Laura was awoken by a light in her face.

She groaned and opened to glare at the source of light. “What the hell are you doing awake at 5AM.”

Tiffany glared back, “I have class in an hour and I need to look my best.”

Laura groaned and covered her head to go back to sleep but tossed and turned until her alarm went off at 7:30.

Laura groaned and turned her alarm off and trudged out of bed.

Laura ran to her first class making it just before the door closed.

Taking in a deep breath and took the only available seat next to a guy with red eyes and a ponytail.

The professor cleared his throat. “Welcome class, I am Professor Fu and welcome to Business 101.”

He wrote his name down on the chalkboard and passed out papers to the students.

“This is a list of some of things we will be going over this year.” He walked back to a podium.

“Now I won’t lie to you, this class will be hell and some of you will not like me by the end of the year but you know what they say, when you’re going through hell keep going.” Laura’s head snapped up at the phrase.

She expected to see her mother and was disappointed when he wasn’t there.

Frowning Laura looked back down at the paper and listened as the teacher went on about the class.

“Now the first thing to know about business is that it that you need to have resources,  so for the next five minutes I want you to talk to the people around you and find out about them.” He said.

Laura turned to the person next to her. “Hi, I’m Laura Stilinski-Hale, I’m hoping to use this class to help me become the big CEO I know I should be.”

The boy smiled. “Sup, I’m Adair and I am here to have fun and make friends.”

He reached over her desk and pulled her into a hug.

Laura’s nose crinkled at the smell of Adair’s non-washed clothes and hair hit her nose and she pushed him away.

“Well nice to meet you she said pulling back.” Laura turned to the person behind her.

“Hi I’m Laura Stilinski-Hale; I am here to learn all I can.” She said, her smile fell when she found herself talking to her roommate.

“Tiffany Vanderbulit and I am here to become the most powerful CEO in history.” Laura cringed.

“Well good for you.” She said turning back around and faced the front.

“Alright that’s enough; hopefully you’ve met some good resources, now on with the rest of class.

Laura blocked out the rest of the class.

“Alright that’s all for today, be sure to read the first page of the text book.” He said dismissing them.

This continued on for two months. Laura grew angrier every day she was woken up at 5AM and was losing patience with her roommate.

Laura groaned and looked over at her clock and gasped. Class was starting in 5 minutes, Laura fumbled out of bed and grabbed her books and ran across campus.

She was 5 minutes late for class but thankfully the door was unlocked.

Laura walked in panting and took her seat, glaring at Tiffany.

“Thank you for joining us Laura, I’m sure there was a perfectly good reason you were late.” Laura nodded.

“Sorry Professor my alarm didn’t go off.” She explained.

He nodded and turned back to the board to write down the lesson for the day.

Laura turned back in her chair and glared at Tiffany. “Did you have something to do with my alarm not going off?” She asked with a glare.

Tiffany nodded with a smug expression on her face. “It’s payback for not keeping your side of the room organized, honestly were you born in a barn?”

Laura glared. “Why the hell should it matter to you what my side of the room looks like, it’s my side.”

Tiffany turned her nose up at Laura. “You are reflecting the entire freshman class and we don’t want to look like we were raised by wolves do we.”

Laura snarled and bared her teeth and lunged at Tiffany knocking her out of her chair. “Take that back, you bitch.”

Tiffany screamed and pushed Laura off her and shuffled away. “You are crazy; I am getting a room change!”

Laura growled, “Good I don’t want to room with a bitch like you anyway.”

“Laura, Tiffany, that’s enough, sit down.” Professor Fu said sternly.

Laura growled once more and sat back down.

“Laura I will see you after class and you better hope I don’t move to have you expelled after that.” Laura’s face fell and she nodded in understanding.

The professor turned back around and Adair leaned over. “Dude, that was awesome, can we be bros cause I want to be bros with whoever can do that.”

Laura groaned and pushed Adair away to focus on class.

The class went quickly after the incident.

“Alright, read chapter 15 tomorrow, there will be a quiz at the beginning of class.” Professor Fu said

“You are all free to go, except you Laura.” Laura nodded sadly.

“Don’t let the man get you down bro, you’ll be fine.” Adair said with a smile leaving class.

Laura sighed and faced her professor. “Professor before you say anything just let me explain.”

He rose a hand to silence her. “Laura you have been so good and studious in class, what’s gotten into you.”

“Nothing, Tiffany has been getting on my last nerve since I met her and sometimes my anger gets the better of me.” She said

“You know sometimes anger is just a mask for another emotion, is your family doing alright.” He asked.

“Well yeah I mean better now that I’m not there.” She said sadly.

“What do you mean by that Laura?” he asked

“Nothing, forget I even said anything.” She turned to walk out.

He stopped her. “Why would you ever think that?”

She sighed sadly. “Because I always mess everything up for my family.”

“Oh I know how that is I was a big screw up when I was younger.” He said with a laugh

“No, professor I don’t think you do, do you know what it’s like to grow up with gay parents, one as an EMT and the other as sheriff and you’re scared to lose them at any time.” She asked

“Do you know what it’s like to have kids blame you for one of their parents going to jail because you’re mom put them there.” She continued

“Do you know what it’s like to be scared and angry and have to be strong because you are the oldest; do you know what it's like to pretend to be something you’re not and try to fit into the normal things at school and still have people call you a freak?”

“Do you know what it’s like to have your parents fight about your behavior but you’re so angry at life that you can’t even begin to know how to change.”

“Cause I do professor and let me tell you it’s not fun.” She finished.

“Have you told you’re parents about this?” He asked.

Laura shook her head. “I wouldn’t know how to, besides how can I even begin to apologize.”

“Sometimes all you have to do is say you’re sorry.” He said with a smile.

Laura looked up in surprise and thought about it. “Professor can you write me a note to get me out of classes this week, I’ve got something I need to do.”

Professor Fu nodded. “I’ll make a note to all you’re other professors, now get going if you leave now you can make it by sunset.”

Laura nodded and hugged him in thanks going to pack.

Laura drove a little over the speed limit all the way home.

Coming up the driveway she smiled when she saw the cruiser and Camaro in the driveway.

Laura parked the car and ran up to the door.

She rose her hand to knock and paused.

What would they think, would they be mad she wasn’t at school.

Laura shook her head to clear those thoughts and knocked on the door.

Stiles opened the door with a look of surprise on his face. “Laura, what are you doing here?”

Laura smiled, tears gathering in her eyes, “Mom.” She said as she hugged Stiles.

Stiles stood in shock and pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

He hugged Laura back as he felt sobs rack her body.

Patting her hair he shushed her. “Shhh, Laura honey, what’s wrong, sit down.” He pulled her over to the couch.

“Did something happen at college; do I need to call your father and kick someone’s ass?” He asked checking her over for injuries.

Laura sniffed and shook her head. “No I just wanted to see you; I need to tell you something.”

Stiles blinked in confusion. “Ok, I’m listening.”

Laura cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry you got saddled with me as your first kid, I’m sorry I screwed everything up, I’m sorry I pushed you and dad and John and Alyssa away, I’m sorry you didn’t get a better daughter than me.”

Stiles pushed her hair away from her face. “Oh honey.”

He pulled her into his arms. “You are a gift and you’re always going to be my baby girl; regardless of how angry you get, how often you yell.”

He pulled and looked her in the eyes. “There is no better daughter, you are my baby girl.”

“I can still remember how badly I wanted you, how badly I wanted to meet you, you were gonna be mine and Derek's and that meant the world to me, we were certain we were going to screw up as parents and then I got to hold you and I knew no matter what, I’d be ok.” He said.

“Even though I broke your heart for years?” She asked

“That’s what kids are supposed to do; they’re supposed to eat your food and break your heart.” He said smiling.

Laura snorted. “Did you just quote Bobby Singer?”

Stiles gave her a wicked smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Laura smiled and laughed hugging Stiles.

Stiles smiled down at her. “Yep that’s still my favorite sound; I love you Laura.”

“I love you too Mom.” She said with a big smile on her face.


End file.
